Hungary and the Yaoi Club
by Doggie Paddle
Summary: Several stories about Hungary and her Yaoi club. If you are a beginner in Yaoi then you could read this to help. PRUHUN in this Story!
1. Hungary and the Yaoi club

**Miss Hungary's Yaoi club!**

**Chapter 1: What is Yaoi, Miss Hungary?**

* * *

**Hungary P.O.V  
**What is Yaoi? It's really simple. Yaoi is boys love. What is Fujoshi? It's a little harder. Fujoshi translated to English means rotten. Fujoshi are women who have a passionate fire for Yaoi and everything about it.

Join my club! It's tons of fun!

* * *

**Act 1: Miss Hungary, what is Yaoi? Olympics version!**

****It was the 2012 London summer Olympics, and right now I'm resting from a action-packed first day.

"Oh, Miss Hungary!" Sealand cried.

Sealand and Wy both went to The Hungarian waiting room.

I got closer to the two micronations, and I asked. "Why are you two here?"

"To ask a question" Wy proclaimed.

"A question?"

Sealand and Wy asked in the same time "Miss Hungary, what is Yaoi?"

I frooze there. Oh yes, the most wonderful thing Hungary has heard the entire Olympics, As a fujoshi Hungary couldn't countain the squelling, so she did squell, in front of two kids.

"Miss Hungary?" Sealand snapped me out of it.

Hungary almost tripped and then put on a big giant SMILE (more like her rape face though)

"Where did you hear that?" she asked them.

"France kept screaming out that him and my brother would do yaoi some day" Sealand answered.

"Is it some sort of game?" Wy asked.

"More like a drug" I whispered to myself.

"What miss Hungary?" Sealand innocently asked.

"NOTHING!" I yelled.

"Is it food" Sealand asked. "It was chicken soup for a woman's heart" I said with a sad tone to my voice.

"So what's yaoi then?" Wy asked.

'Damn it France! To say that in the olympics! Where people and children could hear you! Damn it!'. "Well you see, Yaoi is another word for Olympics" Hungary lied trying not to make eye to eye contact with them.

"That's AMAZING!" Sealand Cried in joy "Can me and England have Yaoi then!"

WHAT THE HELL!? it's incest! And it makes England a pedophile! I LOVE IT

"Brotherly competion is amazing..." I say, trying not to fangirl.

"SO England's gonna have Yaoi with France later" Wy asked, sort of disturbed.

Suddenly my nose bleeds like nuts. "Are you okay, Miss Hungary" they both ask.

"Peachy" I reply while wiping my nose with the tissue I have in my pocket.

[Fujoshi Tip!]

-Always have an extra box of tissue with you. The everyday life for a normal person may be clean, but when you're a fujoshi, your sight for everything else is different! AND by different, it means ten times more dirty!-

I always was a USUK, but FRUK could work out too if they both try, Or maybe some love for FRANADA... or Prucan, If Prussia really have anything for Mr. Austria.

Japan opens the door trying to search for Sealand. Apparently, England asked him to find Sealand.

"Yes! France and England will have an amazing Yaoi experience!" I yelled with a big giant happy smile.

I stopped smiling when I saw Japan nearly puking. Japan ran out the door, with one hand covering his mouth.

"WAIT JAPAN!" I yelled pulling out my hand "I can explain!".

"Oh, I get it" Wy said "Let's do Sealand" and as soon as she looked at him, he was gone. Even though Sealand was England's brother, he was more like America to me.

Wy put out a big sigh. "where did that idiot go this time..." she left the room and thanked me for my time. Has she left I waved my hand and smiled at her, I hope she ends up like me, a Fujoshi. This may be her first step to being a fujoshi herself.

As soon as I couldn't see her, I put out a sigh of relief, and then I went to check on how Austria was doing and turned on the T.V.

To her suprise she saw the Olympic Updates. And something very unusual came up.

Sealand was beside the queen and was holding the microphone and was announcing.

"Everyone! Let's all have YAOI!"

**FACEPALMHUNGARY**  
**Oh, Miss Hungary :3**

* * *

**Act 2: Hungary, When will the Yaoi in the Olympics stop?**

**Mini Story!**

******It was still the Olympics... And I was starting to get bored due to the lack of Yaoi. So I decided to mess around with two of the biggest countries in the world, Russia and China.**

I saw Russia walking down the halls so I called him out. "Hey Russia" I call.

"What is it Hungary?" he asked, sort of impatiently. I guess he was in a hurry. "You know how to get more medals" I said , that phrase caught all of his attention.

"Who doesn't" he said with a cheerful tone.

"Well, I have a tip on how to get medals" I say with an evil smirk "Just become one with the country with the biggest number of medals. Once you become one with that person, you will get more medals.

"How are you so sure that will work" Russia said returning the evil smile.

"Me and Austria became one" I say with an even eviler smile "I should know all the perks".

Without another word, Russia walked away.

* * *

SO I decided to watch the entire thing between Russia and China from the small window.

China was tired from all the games and stayed inside the Asian waiting room. He DID have the most medals so far. And America was chasing him with second place.

"Hello China" A scary yet familliar voice called out to CHina.

It was RUSSIA *.*

China started to panic. He was still very frightened of Russia and how many times Russia was out to get him. Russia even dressed up as a Panda!

China tried to slip away while Russia smiled and giggled with that ['I'm gonna kill you'] aura around him. "Aiya! I have to go Russia" China said "Nice talking to you!"

China ran trying to get to the door. And his eyes sparkled once he touched the doorknob. And he slowly opened the doo-

"Wait!" Russia called.

CHina's back slouched down and he looked back with a worried smile. "What is it?".

"We weren't even talking" he smiled.

China's face turned red and he tried to looked away.

"LET'S GET MARRIED!" Russia exclaimed.

"HUH!?" China yelled.  
"But-that's-I'm-I'm MALE and your MALE and we both have to LOVE each other!" China yelled.

Japan suddenly came in the room to look for his bags. He was also Asian!

"I Love you" Russia said to China.

Japan rushed outside as soon as he heard those three words and eight letters.

"WAIT IT'S NOT WHAT IT looks like!" China yelled "I can explain!"

"Can we get married now?" Russia said.

"No! Marrying a male when you're male is wrong!"

"What about Sweden and Finland?" Russia asked. Nice reference to SuFin, Russia. I'm so proud of you!

"Well-I-I" China stuttered and he sighed "Why do you wanna get married anyway"

"To get medals!" Russia yelled with excitment.

"The more I get closer to you, the less I understand you..." China muttered "How does marrying me get you medals?"

"We could become one!"

"just to get medals! You want to become one with me just for that!?"

"nope" Russia put on his biggest smile and whispered to China's ear "I want to get medals, so I don't become one with you. YOU BECOME ONE WITH ME"

China was so scared, he ran away.

"So, I wonder who our best man would be" Russia giggled to himself alone.

...

"Maybe it should be Belarus..." ... "Maybe not..."

* * *

**My first FIC and it's about Hungary :3**

**Note from Japan**

** -This year's Olympics are very sexual...**


	2. Really short!

**Chapter 2: Mini stories!**

* * *

**Act 3: Short Mini story, PruAus**

****To promote my club, I've decided to put more PruAus in it!

America is hosting one of those late midnight shows. The thing about it is, America interviews all of the nations while the other nations are free to watch from the audience or T.V.

It's somewhat a cheat because America gives us the questions before the show. He said he did that so we could think about our answers and make them more interesting for the viewers. Well, most talk hosts do this, right?

Tonight's guest will be Prussia. he apparently left the paper for his questions at my house when he visited.

And after reading the questions, I had a PruAus idea up to my head.

**Before the late show**

****Before the late show, I searched for Prussia.

I found him at the cafeteria drinking some coffee to stay awake. Prussia was actually really sleepy already.

"Hey, Prussia!" I call him. He looks at me with his layering eye bags. "What is it Hungary!?" he yelled angrily "Don't you see I'm busy, you stupid girl!". Then he took another sip of his coffee.

"I know a cool place!" I say to him "where there is awesomeness in every corner!".

That caught his eye. "What place is this stupid Hungary?"

"It's in Austria and it's called-

* * *

It was finally Prussia's turn. Due to the coffee and what I had just told him, he was wide awake. Prussia was seated at the black armchair beside America.

America introduced Prussia to the crowd. Then the question segment started. "So, first question Prussia" he said "What is the place in the world you love the most?"

Prussia looked at me. I gave him a wink and a thumbs up. He stood up and screamed it from a microphone "I love Fucking, Austria!".

I nearly died of laughing.

Everyone knew what he meant, but people in the crowd still laughed.

Everyone in the crowd was laughing, except for Austria. Austria stood up and he was bright red. "Oh come on! There's a place in New Zealand called Taumatawhakatangihangakoauau otamateapokaiwhenuakitanatah u!" Austria yelled to his defense.

**There is REALLY a place in Austria called Fucking XD. And there's also Taumatawhakatangihangakoauau otamateapokaiwhenuakitanatah u at New Zealand :3**

* * *

**Act 4: word slang**

**Lesson!**

**Doujinshi is the Japanese term for self-published works, usually magazines, manga or novels. Doujinshi are often the work of amateurs, though some professional artists participate as a way to publish material outside the regular industry. I write lots of Doujins! (It's doujin for short).**

* * *

**PRUSSIA DISSOLVED!**

I pranked England, to using slang on Prussia.

"Hey England, do you know what LOL means?"

"It's one of America's stupid slang words isn't it?" he sighed. England doesn't seem to use the internet. SO he doesn't know what America's slang words really mean.

"Well it means Lots Of Love"

England's text message to America

Hey you stupid wanker

Prussia isn't a country anymore,

he dissolved

LOL

"What the hell?" America said "Prussia dissolved... and he's laughing out loud?"

* * *

**Act 5: Gakuen Hetalia / Yaoi club [How DID THE TEACHERS ALLOW THIS CLUB!?]**

**Seme and Uke**

**Seme-The "Dominant" partner in boys love. Usually the boy on top**

**Uke- The "Passive" partner in boys love. Usually on the bottom**

"So Seychelles, you're getting into Yaoi?" I ask.

"Yes! I support FRUK!" Seychelles excitedly yells.

"FRUK you, I'm USUK!"

"No way! FRUK is ten times better! They both make more sense!"

"Nah! You're a novice. Pairings that make less sense are usually more entertaining.

Then the argument between us continues. It's sorta weird hearing two girls fight over something like FRUK and USUK. Well, FRUK and USUK were really the really fought over trio.

To know who wins the fight, me and Seychelles decided to find another member. And that other member happened to be the Asian nation, Taiwan.

"Well, Taiwan who do you think Mr. England would chose, America or France?" Seychelles asked her.

"I'm sorry but, none" she said. This caused me and Seychelles to flinch. "When you're a fujoshi you have to support England with at least ONE other boy" I lecture her.

"I do" she smiled "ASAKIKU seems very nice to me"

That caused another fight between the three of us. After all, England was one of the most paired nations ever.

**[When you fight over pairings like we did, you technically had a ****shipping****war****]**

It was only day one and I have two members!

* * *

**Short chapter~ **

** "You fangirls make me look like a whore"**

** -England**


	3. This has PRUHUN! :O

**Chapter 3: Longer!**

**Since my last chapter was short, I decided to make this one a little longer.**

* * *

**Act 6: Flooding!**

**(Recently there was a lot of flooding at my country, so I decided to make a mini story about the floods! Actually kind of mean but... Anyway I hope you pray for my country's safety!)**

**Normal P.O.V **

At South Italy (I don't live here though ;P) there has been a huge dawn of rainfall, causing floods around the entire South Italy.

"Damn it Spain! You big Giant idiot!" Romano yelled.

Both Spain and Romano were going to the airport to go to Italy's Pasta party at his part of Italy, until the sudden flood came. Due to the flood they were stuck in their car, and to make things worse, the water was going up. The water was so high that some of the water was going in to their car.

"Spain you damn bastard! Get us out of here!"

"I'm trying to call the police or any rescue team, but they're not answering." Spain said while trying to dial on his cellphone.

"Call other countries then you sick bastard! Call up my idiot brother!". Romano was actually avoiding the water, because for some reason it was really hot. And the AC was broken, so inside the car must have been really HOT~ if you know what I mean.

Spain dialed Italy's number.

...

Someone picked up. "Hey Italy I need some-" Spain was cut off.

"I'm sorry Spain, this isn't Italy. This is Hungary, Italy's busy making Pasta for the party"

In the other Italy, Hungary was watching some Yaoi on her laptop. She paused the video when she heard the phone was ringing. Everyone else was busy with their own thing, so she decided to pick it up.

"Hungary! Please help! Me and Romano are in big trouble!"

Hungary suddenly turned red "You and Romano...". In her mind, she was probably thinking dirty things about Romano and Spain. She stopped talking to Spain for a while to catch her breath.

A moment of silence, as she looks back at her Yaoi. The Yaoi she was just watching seemed to be very... R-18. And they seemed to have been doing something really dirty to make Hungary say "It's getting wet here". Wet meant something really disgusting that I can't put the explanation in a Rated T Fanfic.

"Really?" Spain asked "It's getting really wet with me and Romano too"

Hungary's nose bleed.

"And it's getting really hot here, Romano's gonna reach his climax" Spain added.

Hungary hung up on them. Her blood all over Italy's white carpet, which was starting to look pink

**Back to Spain and Romano**

"She hung up on us!" Spain yelled.

"This's so stupid! AND this heat is killing me!"

* * *

**ACT 7: Hopes up for PRUHUN!  
NOTE: If you DON'T like PRUHUN THEN SKIP THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER! you have been warned. If you do like PRUHUN then, HIGH FIVE for the only Hetero pairing I like! And this story happens AFTER Prussia dissolved.**

**Lesson:  
Hetero is another word for straight pairings. Girl to boy**

* * *

** Normal P.O.V.**

****Hungary was with Austria. She was listening to him play the piano like always. She found his playing angelic after all.

"I've noticed something that always bothers me..." Hungary said to Austria. Austria paused from playing the piano. "What may that be Hungary?" he asked her

"Well... When you don't need something it's just there. When you do need it, it's magically gone"

Austria's eyes widened for a second, then he went silent and turned back to his piano playing. "Maybe you should stop acting like he's dead and visit him already" Austria whispered.

"W-What!?" Hungary turned bright red "What do you mean?".

"Prussia isn't dead you know, he's living in Germany's basement" Austria said "Instead of sounding like an old man talking about his dead wife, go to visit Prussia"

Hungary face turned even more red. "Of course not! By missing thing, I meant the remote control" she said in denial. Austria put on a big smirk. "Of course, Hungary" he said putting his attention back on his piano.

The Hungarian looked away, still very red. "Like I would visit that jerk Prussia!"

"WHY AM I VISITING THAT JERK PRUSSIA!" She yelled to herself. She was already at Germany's house. So she knew it was already to late to go back or turn around.

She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?". Surprisingly, Germany didn't open the door, Prussia did. "Hungary? What are you doing here?".

"I wanted to visit..." she whispered. Because of what Hungary said Prussia lifted an eyebrow and asked "Visit who?". She knew it, she just knew it, he was onto her already.

"I wanted to do some sightseeing" she said looking away.

"I know who you are, Hungary. You don't do sightseeing unless you have to. You're not Japan"

"F-fine you've got me" she whimpered "I'm here to visit you...". Prussia put out a big laugh. "You finally decided to visit the awesome Prussia!".

Hungary forced herself inside the house "Since I'm here, you have to treat me like a guest".

Prussia put out a big sigh. "Sit down on the couch, I'll give you some leftovers" he said. "Leftovers?" Hungary thought to herself. "Yeah, Germany left because some other country called him, I can't cook so I'm eating leftovers".

'That's pitiful' Hungary thought to herself.

"Hey Prussia" I call "DO you like me?"

Prussia looked at Hungary with shook. While he looked at her so shocked, she blinks several times. "What do you mean by 'Do you like me'?" Prussia asked with his red face.

"You know... We've known each other since we were young, and I'm wondering if you actually really hated me" she said.

'So that's what she meant' Prussia almost seemed happy of what he heard. "I guess I really don't hate you, stupid Hungary" he said all full of his self "So I guess I do sort of like you Hungary".

"I like you too Prussia" she smiled.

Prussia suddenly turned red again. He knew what she meant but... it still sounded nice to him, for some reason.

"So you like me?" Prussia asked. "I really can't bring myself to hate you" she smiled again. Prussia thought to himself again 'IT'S NORMAL, Who can't like someone as awesome as me!"

"So do you love me?" Prussia asked thinking LOVE, He thought of love because he thought of her as his die hard fangirl.

This time, it's Hungary's turn to turn red. "Love... Well, maybe" she said.

"Maybe?!Maybe stinks, Hungary." he complained "How's about this, we make a deal!"

Hungary looked at him, with her bangs covering the other eye. And her cheeks all pink and red. "What deal?".

"I'll love you if you'll love me!" he smiled with his teeth.

This was the first time Hungary had turned so red. In her mind was 'Is he making... a proposal?'.

He pulled out his pinkie finger. "Come on Hungary, it'll be our little secret". He was probably asking her for a pinkie swear. Because of Prussia's child-like attitude, Hungary couldn't help but smile.

"You're like a little kid" Hungary teased. "Shut up Hungary! Hurry up before Germany gets here!" he yelled.

"You're not like a kid" she smiled "you are a kid". And thus she put her pinkie finger on his "So am I".

* * *

"Thanks again for coming here Germany" Austria thanked him.

"It's okay, I did it for my brother. That's all" Germany said.

"I knew Hungary would go visit Prussia. That's why they need to have some time alone, that's all"

* * *

**LOL, end of chapter 3. Not really THAT long, but longer than the last one. And the PRUHUN took me one day of thinking so hope you like it ^.^** **It was probably the only serious one-shot in this story.**

"When you don't need something it's just there. When you do need it, it's magically gone"

-Hungary

"That's not true. You've always needed it, you just notice how much you need it when it's already gone"

-Austria


	4. SERIOUSLY

CHAPTER 4: To this show's fans

I've noticed most of the fans of this show just find it a show about Yaoi pairings and all that. Yes this story is about Yaoi and pairings, but the rest of the show's really funny and educational. I hope people see that this show isn't JUST about Yaoi and pairings, it's more than just THAT and we all know that. I hope people could see that AXIS POWERS HETALIA is more than JUST that. T.T

-XxTheCoinMasterxX

Oh and P.S.

I'm really lonely, so can you go to my TUMBLR, or PM me here! And I have Live journal nyankawaii- add me!  
My TUMBLR (The link is in my profile) feel free to ASK ME

I own NOTHING but this story! (I've never written that before, It feels good :3)

* * *

**ACT 8: To this show's fans- Hungary's version **

"I may be a Fujoshi fan for this show... " Hungary said with a serious tone "But this show is more than JUST YAOI!" .

Then she suddenly laughed at the top of her lungs. "I can't even say it with a straight face!" she laughed. "CUT!" Germany yelled.

"Are you okay Hungary" Italy said.

"Yes" she stopped laughing "Seriously, Hetalia more than just Yaoi and Pairings". Germany put the camera at his face "So we decided to interview the characters of this show of what they think Hetalia is about".

And thus the axis trio and Hungary interviewed some characters. Mostly the most main characters.

Hungary would be the one asking the questions. Japan would hold the mic. Germany would film. Italy would watch, nod, smile and sleep. They all equally shared the work.

* * *

**The set of questions**

**1. What is Axis Powers Hetalia to you?**

**2. What role do you think you have in the show?**

**3. What's your favorite pairing**

"Hungary wrote the last question didn't she..." Japan whispered.

* * *

**America**

**1.** Hetalia is a show about a bunch of heroes called the allied forces defeat the evil bad guys the axis powers!

**2. **The hero, duh!

**3. **What's a pairing?

* * *

**England**

**1.** Hetalia is a comedy show about countries being people and those people doing the history of what really happened.

**2. **England, isn't it obvious

**3.** What?

* * *

**France**

**1. **P*rn

**2. **The sexy beast of the show

**3. **FRUK

* * *

**Naruto**

"Wait! This isn't your show!" Germany yelled.

"What do you mean-" Naruto yelled "Ah screw this!". He runs away.

"What the hell?" Germany asked. "Someone's high" Hungary said "I just don't know who"

* * *

**Russia**

**1.** The story of how everyone becomes one with me

**2. **I'm the ONE

**3.** ^J^

* * *

**China**

**1. **A Japanese anime. Don'y worry I'll make a Chinese copy soon!

"Mr China! Don't you remember our talk about copyright!"

**2. **I'm China, a country.

**3. **Huh?

* * *

**Prussia**

**1. **My show

**2. **I'm the awesome Prussia!

**3. **Hungary asked that, right?

* * *

**Austria**

**1. **It's a show, consisting countries as people.

**2. **I'm a character

**3.** Excuse me?

* * *

**South Italy**

**1. **A stupid-ass show

**2.** South Italy, how simple can it get you idiot

**3. **You're kidding me, right?

* * *

**Spain**

**1. **A show about me and my tomatoes and Romano

**2. **A character portraying Spain

**3. **Spamano (laughs)

"Spain you bastard!"

"No I was just kidding, Stay calm Romano!"

* * *

"That was just a waste of time..." Germany muttered. "Only a few people actually answered my question" Hungary added to what Germany said.

Italy woke up after hearing what they said. "Hetalia is a show, showing us even if we do go through war, we could still be in peace and harmony even if there is war or colonization. We are all one, and I don't mean Russia" he seemed to have said that half-asleep.

"I'm North Italy, one of the countries In Axis Powers, and I am proud enough to give other countries kindness" he continued.

Japan and Hungary were tearing up. "That was beautiful, Italy!" Germany cried in joy.

"For the pairing I support Japan and Germany~" he let it out. "FORGET WHAT I SAID! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING COUNTRY!" Germany screamed out of his lungs, onto Italy's ears

* * *

**Sorry, If that was short, but I'm in a hurry. I have school and I really won't be able to update as fast as I used to. But that keeps the excitement, right? Thanks for the reviews too :3 I'll try to do your requests, TRY. Okay.**


End file.
